Shadow's Place
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: Shadow has a place in Central City, which he uses for rest and relaxation. But Amy knows about it and needs some comfort.


Personal thoughts: I'm not sure why I wrote this, or where I was going with it while I was writing it. It's sort of a cute Shadow/Amy story. It's not rude or anything, no bad language, no action, sort of a drama story I guess. Shadows probably more quiet, and less caring in my story then he normally is and you also get a little bit of understanding of Shadow's life after he got his memory back.. Anyway I hope it's written well and that you like it. Review is you like.

Time and place: A few months after the Black Doom incident. Shadows apartment. (Please note that 'Sonic The Hedgehog 2006' was based around time travel which means that everything that happened, didn't happen as history was changed.)

Shadow has a place in Central City, which he uses for rest and relaxation. But Amy knows about it and needs some comfort.

* * *

**Shadow's Place**

Shadow sat next to his fire reading one of many books he had acquired over the short time he had gotten his memory back. Shadow remembered that reading was something he and Maria did often when together and reading gave Shadow that same feeling he had back then.

It was winter, snowing and freezing cold outside the apartment, hence why the fire was lit. It was also pretty late and Shadow was starting to nod off when a sudden and frantic rapping at his door brought him back from an almost peaceful slumber.

"What now?" Shadow said to himself. Moving quickly to the door, Shadow hovered up to the peep hole and saw... no one. But the rapping came again, even as Shadow looked through the hole. As seeing was obviously not believing right now Shadow had two choices, either ask who was at the door or just open it to find out. Shadow opened the door.

Shadow was roughly tackled but not hard enough to knock him over, as that wasn't the intention by the girl that was now crying into his chest. Slightly bewildered, Shadow just stood there looking down and the pink locks, covered in snow, that were covering the girls head. Shadow knew she was prone to outbursts like crying and yelling and letting her temper get the best of her but this time her tears seemed more genuine then normal. Her breath was ragged, like she was had been running for a long time. She was also chilled to the bone, she wasn't wearing any protecting clothing from the cold, just her normal red dress.

Shadow closed the door, and slowly brought the girl to the fireplace, sat her down and left for a second to get a blanket and a cup of tea. She accepted both readily but kept rather quiet, just like Shadow did. He watched her as she watched the fire crackle and burn away at the wood. Eventually though, Shadow knew he would have to ask what the problem was.

"Amy, what the problem?"

Amy didn't react at first, she just kept looking at the fire, but slowly she brought her attention to Shadow, that was now sitting back in his chair. Her face was one of misery, regret and lose. What she was feeling is what Shadow knew far to well, just on a much stronger level. And as much as he didn't want to he did feel sorry for her.

"Sonic he... he told me that is was never going to workout. To stop following him around and that he... he... HE DID NOT AND WOULD NEVER LOVE ME!" Amy again broke down into tears and all Shadow could do was mentally congratulate Sonic for finally ending this girls personal torment, and Sonic's own, but looking down at her he now realises that Amy's whole life after Sonic had saved her revolved around Sonic, she lived, breath and dreamt him. And now she had nothing. Nothing but Shadow's blanket and favourite mug that Amy was squeezing a little to tightly for Shadows liking.

Shadow got up and took the mug before Amy crushed it and took Amy by the arm to make her stand. "Come, you need some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." Amy didn't protest as Shadow led her to his bed, he took off her boots and ordered her to remove her dress before she got into the bed. Amy was about to make a protest but Shadow was already leaving the room and closing the door. A sign that she mistook Shadow's words in a sexual manor. With Shadow gone Amy did as ordered, got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Shadow found this all rather strange. Not that Sonic finally got the balls to stand up to Amy, but rather that Amy in her time of need came to him of all people. Shadow distanced himself from people because he liked his privacy and people know that, but still she came to him. Was she just so distressed by the whole situation that she just didn't care? Was Shadow's place the closest to her when Sonic told her how he felt? Perhaps she wanted some adult understanding, and not just the shoulder of a confused little rabbit to cry on? Whatever the reason Shadow didn't put much thought into it. He was tired and wanted sleep as well but as Amy had his bed, he was left with his arm chair. Not that Shadow minded, he had fallen asleep many times in it.

_Shadow and Maria were running hand in hand, as fast as Maria could run. They were being perused by members of G.U.N for reasons neither of then knew about. They were a few corridors ahead of the solders but they were catching up quickly as Maria couldn't move very fast, but eventually they came to where Maria was directing Shadow. Maria walks to one of the many terminals while Shadow moves over to the window to take a quick glimpse at the Earth, the place he and Maria both wanted to visit. Shadow was suddenly encased in a glass tube._

"_Maria! What are you doing?!" Shadow's question is unanswered as the G.U.N solders burst into the room with their guns drawn. Maria quickly turns to shadow, realisation hitting her that she didn't have time to set a launch time or get into a escape pod herself._

"_Shadow..."_

_**!!BANG!!**_

Shadow's eyes opened, he didn't jump, flinch or show any emotion from what he had just dreamed, for he had dreamed it many times, but the bang he heard this time came from thunder bolt clashing through the night sky. He suddenly realised he had a weight upon him. Looking down he saw Amy curled up and sleeping soundly with the bed sheets covering her and him. Shadow was a little bewildered that Amy could have gotten on top of him and not woken him up, and by the fact she had done it at all. Shadow was to tired to put any thought into it and went back to sleep.

It was eight in the morning when Amy finally came to, she didn't move from her place though, she just shifted a little so she could talk better with Shadow, who was patiently waiting from her to get off, and hoping she wouldn't want to talk.

"Shadow... I, I don't know how to thank you. You have gone out your way to help me and at any time you could have kicked me out."

"It's no big deal."

"It is. look at me, I'm a mess. I have been following Sonic around since I was eight. That's four years of my life waisted on a guy that never cared about me in the way I cared about him..." Shadow wasn't really interested in hearing Amy's sob story on her waisted years but he had learned a while back that shutting Amy up was near enough impossible without gagging her, and that idea was crossing his mind, not that he would do it.

"You probably think this is all funny in a way... everyone saw this coming, I know they did, even Cream. And she once told me straight out that it wasn't going to work out with Sonic but I ignored her... She's probably laughing at me behind my back." Amy curled up a little tighter, trying to make herself feel better and safer. Shadow all the while was just getting even more confused as to why Amy was telling him any of this. Did she really think he would care? He sort of did but he wasn't going to admit it. Was she telling him this because she knew he wouldn't care, knowing that he would keep everything to himself? That was most likely it, something which Shadow mentally kicked himself for, being the quiet, solitary type doesn't always pay off.

"Amy, I can't tell you how to live your life, or how to get over this, because I have no right to tell you have to live and don't know how you could get over this. My experiences in life are different so I can't be of any help." Shadow tried to say that in his most sin-sear voice, which didn't really come off to well.

"Yeah... I know, I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you but could I stay her just a little while longer? I don't want to go back home yet, Sonic will probably be there all worried that I had gotten hurt or something because of how I ran off last night."

"Yeah I guess..." Shadow suddenly realised something, something about Amy, or rather about what she was wearing, or lack there of from what he could feel pressed against him. "Please tell me you have your dress on? And your under garments?" Shadow's questions were met with a surprised realisation from Amy as she remembered that she striped off completely before getting into Shadow's bed, being woken up by a thunder storm and quickly running to Shadow with the bed sheets around her. Her face quickly reddened, and Shadow's slightly did as well from feeling Amy's womanly parts press against him, as she started squirming, and the fact she was completely naked under the sheets.

"I'm gonna go get dressed!" Amy waisted no time in wrapping the sheets around her and running out the room. Amy never moved that fast, not even when chasing Sonic. All Shadow could do was shake his head and wonder how he got himself into such a situation, and how long Amy would try and stay.

"Shadow! Can you go to my place and get me some clean clothes?" Amy shouted through the closed bedroom door. With those words, Shadow knew Amy was going to stay a while longer then would have liked.

The End

* * *

Review if you like, be honest.


End file.
